Tender Passion
by wolverinacullen
Summary: After three years of marriage, Adam and Johnny are finally together forever. *smut*


**Tender Passion *Iced Coffee Saga***

"I'm quitting figure skating."  
Johnny's words were full of sureness. The media was about to go insane when he put his hands up, signaling quiet.  
"I've been married for three years now. I've tried to be a skater and the husband of a musician, and it's not going to work out. I want to see my husband more than twice a month. When I go to bed, I want him to be there, every night. Figure skating has been my entire life, but I want a life with Adam, that's why I married him. I can't have two lives going on at once. I'm sorry. I'll compete sometimes, but this...it's done. I have my gold. I'm done."  
Johnny stepped down from the podium to hug Galina, Viktor and Nina. He smiled to his mother and his husband, who knew about his leaving skating since before the Olympics. He spoke parting words to his second family, and went to Adam's side. His husband's arm snaked around his waist, a light kiss being pressed to his head, "Let's go home."  
Ever since they'd been married, they'd lived in two separate houses across the country. They'd been apart all the time since their honeymoon. Hooking up in a hotel room every couple of months, between Adam being exhausted and Johnny being exhausted just wasn't enough to keep them together. In the days that passed from the press conference, Johnny moved from his apartment in New York to Adam's place in Los Angeles. A routine was established after unpacking; Johnny acted as house husband and Adam was the breadwinner. After all the work they'd done, for so many years, and all the extra cash they had to fall back on, neither had much complaint with that.  
Johnny curled into Adam's arms as they sat on the couch, wrapped in each other like so long ago, "It's like we just got married again."  
Adam chuckled quietly, putting Johnny on his back on the couch, "Really? Because I remember, when we got married..." His palm slowly traveled from Johnny's knee up his thigh, teasing over his painful hard-on. Johnny whimpered, laying his head back into the pillows. Adam's hand rested there, inert for a few moments while his other traced from his waist to his chin, his fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt.  
Adam's eyes filled with unbridled lust as he drank in Johnny's skin. He practically tore the shirt from his pretty pale chest, lifting his back so he could flick his tongue against the soft, sensitive buds that peaked with such wantonness. Johnny moaned, slipping his fingers into Adam's hair, trembling.  
"A-Adam" Johnny gasped as Adam's teeth grazed where his neck met his shoulder. His hand cupped Johnny's hip, grinding their lower halves together, his body between his husband's legs. A pitched whine slipped from Johnny's lips, his eyes fluttering closed.  
"Adam...please" Johnny found himself begging, clutching his shirt, trying to pry the material from his body.  
"Do you know how hard it is waiting to see you?" Adam murmured against Johnny's neck, "How hard it was, being around tight-assed boys, willing to give their virginity to me in return for one night, and pining for you so hard? I couldn't look at them, never, they weren't you...but god I spent so many nights waking up in a hot sweat thinking of you...how you kiss...how you feel under me."  
Johnny moaned, "Sweet talker."  
Adam chuckled breathlessly as he nearly ripped Johnny's tight pants from his body, baring his pale skin to him. He felt like a king with his queen. He lowered his lips to Johnny's plush pink ones, grasping his hips to carry him to bed. Johnny's agile legs wrapped around his waist, his back laying on the soft silk sheets.  
"Please...Adam please!" Johnny keened.  
Adam chuckled softly, looking into his eyes, "Tell me what you want."  
"Please Adam...I want you. I love you...I need you" Johnny whispered, feeling Adam's hands gently traveling his body.  
"Shh" Adam whispered, "Close your eyes."  
Johnny nodded, his eyes falling shut. Adam's slick fingers probed his entrance, moans falling from his lips. Adam's touch fanned the flames of desire building inside him, until he felt Adam join them. His eyes opened only to fall shut. He felt like he was melting in Adam's arms, their hot skin pressing together everywhere they could feel.  
Adam watched as Johnny wetted his parted lips before he leaned in, capturing their softness. His eyes fell shut too, allowing simple feeling to overwhelm him.  
"Adam" Johnny breathed against his lips.  
"Johnny" Adam replied, his kisses full of the tender passion that had filled his heart from the day he met the beautiful boy. Adam wrapped his arms tightly around him, cradling him to his chest. Their heartbeats became a stattaco rhythm against each other, their bodies feeling nothing but the other's.  
Adam's lips sealed around the thundering pulse on Johnny's neck as he cried out, meeting their peak together.  
"A-Adam..." Johnny whispered breathlessly.  
"Shh" Adam hushed him, stroking his hair and kissing his lips, "I love you."  
Johnny smiled, "I love you. But you knew that."  
**_End_**


End file.
